A Proper Dad
by Chloes-Cheese
Summary: pre-movie: Stacker's duties as a new Marshall keep him from spending as much time with Mako as he would like and one night in particular, Herc offers to step in and help out to make up for how much he feels like he's failing with his own kid. Fluffy Fatherly Herc fic.


**this was the prompt I got from thranduilsheir:** um um what about Herc being fatherly towards Mako when Pentecost is working late or something?

**Author's Note: I should warn you guys I tweaked the timeline. Because I read somewhere that the Tokyo attack happened in 2016 and Mako was born in 2003 so she was supposed to be 13 but in the movie she was DEFINITELY NOT 13. Like I thought she might be closer to 5 or 6 and for this fic I wanted Mako younger than 13 but not like tiny tiny so that the war had been going on long enough so yeah. Just ignore the incongruities because I'm just trying to reconcile the differences between the novelization and the movie to fill this adorable prompt. So yeah, basically thanks for going along and bearing with me on this.**

**Okay, this gave me a lot of feels and was fun to write. Hope you like it Sylvana!**

Herc could tell that Stacker was exhausted; not that he blamed the man after everything that had happened the past few years, but he could tell it was wearing on the recently appointed Marshall. The two of them had been in meetings and planning sessions all day for the next stage of attack and defense. Herc was only supposed to have been in Anchorage for a repair stop, but since his flight was delayed until the next day, he'd offered to sit in with Stacker to serve as a friendly face and voice of reason. But then the meetings were finally over and he could only hope that he'd actually helped and not made things worse.

Unfortunately for the Marshall, his work was far from done. There were still numerous reports to read, memorandums to write as well as countless other tedious but important tasks to perform before he could call it a night.

Stacker sighed as he looked up at the clock, "This job never gets any easier."

Herc followed Pentecost's gaze, the display read 21:00. "The days certainly don't get shorter either."

"That they don't," Stacker agreed grimly, an undercurrent to his words weighing him down as he said it.

"Was there something else you were supposed to do tonight?" Herc asked, trying to figure out why this late night, that was like a thousand late nights they'd endured before, was different.

"It's Mako." Stacker admitted reluctantly. He was so used to being on his own that it was difficult, especially given his new responsibilities, to be the father he wanted to be for Mako. To make up for what she had lost. "She'd wanted me to help her with her studies."

Herc instantly nodded in understanding. He knew what it was like to feel like he wasn't being a good father. Wanting to help however he could, he spoke up. "I can go try to help her out. I'm not doing much good here anymore. I may not be that helpful, but I could at least let her know you were held up."

Stacker looked at his friend long and hard, as if he was considering refusing, but was sorely tempted to accept, so Herc added, "It'd be no trouble."

Stacker contemplated the proposition for another moment before nodding once, "Thank you, I'd appreciate that."

Herc returned the nod as he left the Marshall's office for the quarters Stacker shared with Mako.

The ranger was glad to be of some use in the father department considering how inadequate he felt with his own son.

Chuck was just such an angry young boy and Herc was often stymied by how hard it was to communicate with him. But the truth was that most days Chuck wanted nothing to do with Herc. Chuck blatantly rebelled against all attempts on Herc's part to make things up to him for the loss of his mom; but it was never enough. So when Herc was in Alaska, he was glad to help out with Mako as she would actually move towards the comfort that Chuck seemed to cringe away from. Herc was ashamed that it was easier to connect with the little girl than his own flesh and blood.

When Herc got to the living quarters, he knocked on the door. Stacker had given Herc the passcode, but Herc felt it was more respectful for Mako to not just barge in.

It took a moment but then the door opened and there was Mako in her dark blue pajamas that were too big for her. Life in the Shatterdome wasn't exactly conducive to raising a child, but Herc and Stacker did the best they could.

After verifying that it was Herc she'd seen through the peephole with her wide brown eyes, she ducked a quick bow in a sign of respect as she addressed him, "Ranger Hansen."

Herc smiled and gave her a small bow of his own, "Good evening Miss Mori. The Marshall has been held up this evening and he sent me to help you with your homework if you'd like."

She contemplated his words for a moment before giving him a small smile, "I would like that, please come in."

He followed her in as she led him to the small table set up with a desk light, with books and notebooks spread out.

"So, what are we working on tonight?" Herc asked as they both assumed their seats.

"Algebra." She told him as she picked up a pencil.

Herc did a double take and looked at her, "How old are you again?"

"Ten, sir." She informed him, confused as to why her age was relevant.

"Aren't you a little young to be starting on something so difficult?" He asked in his best fatherly tone. Chuck was only a couple years older and he wasn't even at that stage yet.

"The teacher told me that if I wanted to get a jump start on understanding Jaeger tech, I had to start with the basics."

Herc hardly considered Algebra 'basic' but then again he'd never been much into academics when he was her age.

"And why do you want to understand Jaeger tech so badly?" Herc couldn't help but ask. He wasn't criticizing her choice but he couldn't help but think that what she was wanting might be a little advanced.

"Because the more I know about how the Jaegers work the more prepared I'll be when I'm a Ranger myself one day." She said looking straight at the table, a little determined edge to her voice.

Herc's eyes widened. He couldn't say he was exactly surprised, especially considering how Chuck wanted to be a Ranger as well; but, due to her Japanese features, Mako looked as small and delicate as a doll. But with one look in her eyes Herc could see the strength, maturity, and quiet wisdom she held inside her. And he knew she'd do whatever it took to make it happen. She and Chuck at least had their undaunted determination in common even if they differed in nearly every other aspect.

And, with his own grief at losing his wife leading him to take a place in a Jaeger, he could hardly blame either one. Though he'd always worry about Chuck as the last part of his wife he had left, he had a feeling that Mako, with her steely determination might be able to hack it. That is– if Stacker would let her.

Herc had a feeling that Stacker might have some very stern opinions on Mako piloting a Jaeger. However, Herc could tell from the way she held herself with her old soul and fiery eyes, that she would meet any challenge that came at her head on. And he had to admit he wanted to be there the day she finally got what she was after.

He didn't say anything like that though, instead he just settled in on focusing on the task at hand.

"Let's get started shall we?"

It was very tedious at work and Herc couldn't say he was particularly helpful. It felt like Mako was explaining more to him than he was to her, but, together, they were able to work through all of the problems assigned. Needless to say, he felt much more helpful when they moved onto history, which Herc felt he had decidedly more expertise on.

It was just before midnight when they finally called it a night. Herc wasn't sure if Stacker had set a curfew that was supposed to be enforced, but he had become so caught up that he'd lost track of time. Mako was such dedicated student that she refused to quit until she was done anyway, which Herc couldn't help but admire.

But, despite the mind-scrambling math Herc had never been very good at in the first place, he had a good time just sitting with and helping her. He certainly never got the chance with Chuck, who would rather slam his finger in a door than ask his father for help, so he appreciated the moment. Mako was truly an exceptional girl. Old beyond her years and extremely intelligent, Herc was glad that Stacker and Mako had found each other.

Even before the war, Stacker had been very much a man alone, his military career keeping him from ever really pursuing a relationship or settling down. He'd never thought he'd ever be a father but something about Mako had called out to him and, for better or worse –or perhaps in spite of how little time he had– he was happy to use what remained for Mako. Stacker often thought that she should have better father than one married to his position, but considering all she lost, Mako didn't agree. Mako was just grateful to not be alone like so many other Kaiju orphans and felt at times like she'd been adopted by the whole Pan Pacific Defense Corps.

And Herc was no exception. He was a little rough around the edges and primarily operated out of Sydney with his son, but he was kind and Mako liked him a lot.

So when 23:30 rolled around, as all of Mako's assignments were completed at last, she was practically falling asleep at the table. It wasn't long before she let Herc lift her from her seat and carry her to bed. Not that she was really awake enough to protest, but he was very gentle with her. As he laid her carefully in her bed and tucked her in, Herc couldn't help the pang in his chest when he remembered how he used to lay his own child to sleep when Chuck was her size. He missed those days more than he could say, but he knew there was no going back despite how hard he tried. So he let such thoughts go- it wouldn't do him any good.

Herc brushed Mako's hair out of her face as she dropped off to sleep, kissing her forehead in a gesture from times past, "Sleep tight, kiddo."

Straightening up, Herc cleared his throat of the knot of emotion that had formed there and left for his own bed. What he'd said to Stacker had been true, it really was no trouble; little moments like that with Mako made him feel like a proper dad again and he was grateful for that.

**Author's Note: okay, there we go. I hope you guys like it. Oh look Daddy Herc feels. Ack. Thank you Sylvana for this lovely prompt! Let me know you guys what you think! This is one of my first attempts at filling prompts but I had fun with it.**


End file.
